Do I Love You?
by Black as Onyx
Summary: Sasuke cheated on Sakura. Then he left her. She became a star. He attends one of her concerts...[Sucky summary. Please read]


_Aisu: Here's a one-shot, I got the idea while I was in Maine listening to my ipod._

_Kasai: You get really depressing stories pop up in your head._

_Aisu: Its not that depressing. Your depressing._

_Kasai: Just post._

_Aisu: Don't you have to do something?_

_Kasai: Oh, right. Aisu-chan does not own Naruto or any of the songs she used._

_Aisu: Thank you._

"Come on Sasuke-kun!" giggled Ino.

"Hn."

They were heading into a club. Sasuke was taking her to see her favorite band, Dieing Angels. Sasuke, though, never really liked them.

xxxxxx

Sakura sighed. Time for _another_ concert.

"On in 5!" she heard someone yell.

Kiba came into the room.

"Hey Sakura." He said.

"Hey."

Kiba saw tears on her face and automatically went into protective-boyfriend mode.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Exactly five years." She whispered.

"Nani?"

"He left me five years ago." She said a little louder.

"Oh Sakura…." He pulled her into a hug. "I thought you were over it."

"I thought so to, but it still hurts." She whispered.

"I know it does." He smiled, wiping away her tears "Come on, time to go on."

She smiled back at him.

He took her hand and playfully pulled her over to Temari and Shikamaru.

xxxxxxx

Sasuke looked over the crowd.

"Full house." He commented to Ino.

"Well, duh. They are like ausme!"

The lights dimmed and stage lights went on.

Sasuke's eyes widened.

"Sakura?" he whispered.

Sakura, his ex girlfriend Sakura, is in a band?

Sasuke looked at the rest of the band. He saw Temari playing keyboard, Shikamaru playing drums, and Kiba and Sakura with guitars.

"How we doin' tonight?" Sakura called into the crowd.

Her question was met with cheers.

"Good, so I'm guessing y'all want to get started?"

More cheers.

Sasuke looked at her. She changed since he left her.

Her hair was longer, and her face more confident.

"All right then! Lets start with Miracle."

Cheers.

"Oh my god, I love this song!!!!" cheered Ino.

Music started as Sakuras sweet voice filled the room.

"_Boy meets girl, you were my dream my world._

_But I was blind; you cheated on me from behind."_

_She knew I left because I cheated on her? _ Sasuke was surprised, he didn't think she knew.

"_So on my own, I feel so all alone._

_Though I know, its true, I'm still in love with you." _

_It's pathetic, she still loves me, _mussed Sasuke.

"_I need a miracle._

_I want to be your girl._

_Give me a chance to see that you are made for me._

_I need a miracle. _

_Please let me be your girl._

_One day you'll see it can happen to me._

_I need a miracle._

_I want to be your girl._

_Give me a chance to see that you are made for me._

_I need a miracle._

_Please let me be your girl._

_One day you'll see it can happen to me, can happen to me..."_

_-Flashback.-_

_Sakura walked into the club. She was meeting, well, surprising Sasuke there._

_Seeing him, she walked over to him. She stoped. He was with someone._

_The blonde girl looked up at Sasuke with love in her eyes, and he was giving her the same look. _

_Sakura's mind was a one way track. He's……cheating… on… me?_

_-"Miracle."-_

_She ran home crying._

_After she calmed down, she decided to wait for Sasuke, and see if he says anything._

_He didn't._

_-End Flashback- _

"_Day and night I'm always by your side._

_Cause I know, for sure, my love is real my feelings are pure._

_So a take a try, no need to ask me why._

_Cause I know, its true, I'm still in love with you. _

_I need a miracle._

_I want to be your girl._

_Give me a chance to see that you are made for me."_

_Half of these people probably don't know the meaning of this song, _thought Sakura.

"_I need a miracle. _

_Please let me be your girl._

_One day you'll see it can happen to me._

_I need a miracle._

_I want to be your girl._

_Give me a chance to see that you are made for me._

_I need a miracle._

_Please let me be your girl._

_One day you'll see it can happen to me, can happen to me…_

_Miracle."_

Applause and cheering met the end of the song. Sakura smiled.

"Losing Grip!" she yelled into the crowd.

"_Are you aware of what you make me feel, baby._

_Right now I feel invisible to you, like I'm not real._

_Didn't you feel me lock my arms around you._

_Why'd you turn away?"_

_-Flashback-_

_Sakura ran up to Sasuke, locking her arms around him._

"_Wanna do something tonight Sasuke-kun?"_

_Turning away, he said, "Maybe later."_

_-End Flashback-_

"_Here's what I have to say._

_I was left to cry there, waiting outside there grinning with a lost stare._

_That's when I decided, why should I care?_

_Cuz you weren't there when I was scared I was so alone."_

_-Flashback-_

"_Sakura, your parents are dead." Said the nurse._

_Sakura burst into tears. _

_Her friends tried to comfort her. But they couldn't._

_First her boyfriend left her._

_Now, her parents died in a car accident._

_-End Flashback-_

"_You, you need to listen I'm starting to trip,_

_I'm losing my grip and I'm in this thing alone._

_Am I just some chick you place beside you to take somebody's place?_

_When you turn around can you recognize my face? _

_You used to love me, you used to hug me._

_But that wasn't the case._

_Everything wasn't ok. _

_I was left to cry there waiting outside there grinning with a lost stare._

_That's when I decided, why should I care?_

_Cuz you weren't there when I was scared, I was so alone."_

_She was scared? What happened? _Sasuke unconsciously worried.

"_You, you need to listen I'm starting to trip,_

_I'm losing my grip and I'm in this thing alone_

_Crying out loud I'm crying out loud_

_Crying out loud I'm crying out loud_

_Open your eyes._

_Open up wide._

_Why should I care?_

_Cuz you weren't there,_

_When I was scared I was so alone. _

_Why should I care?_

_Cuz you weren't there when I was scared I was so alone._

_Why should I care?_

_If you don't care then I don't care were not going anywhere._

_Why should I care cuz you weren't there when I was scared I was so alone._

_Why should I care If you don't care then I don't care were not going anywhere."_

"Thanks! Temari and I have a treat tonight, we have two new songs, and a little announcement after! OK?"

Cheers.

"Yeah!!!" screams Ino.

"First one is Since You've Been Gone!"

"Sasuke-kun, I have a feeling it is another one about her ex, what do you think?"

"Might be." He answered.

(A/N: Sakura singing is in _Italics,_ and Temari is Underlined, them together is _both_.)

"_Here's the thing we started off friends._

_It was cool but it was all pretend._

Yeah yeah

Since you've been gone.

_You dedicated you took the time._

_Wasn't long till I called you mine._

Yeah Yeah

Since you've been gone.

_And all you'd ever hear me say, _

_Is how I pictured me with you._

_That's all you'd ever hear me say._

_But since you've been gone,_

_I can breathe for the first time!_

_Im so movin on. _

Yeah yeah

_Thanks to you_

_Now I get_

_What I want_

_Since you've been gone_

_How can I put it? You put me on._

_I even fell for that stupid love song"_

Sasuke flinched. He remembered that song. It was when they first started dating, he had wrote a (crummy) song for her. But back then, she had loved it.

"Yeah yeah

Since you've been gone

_How come I never hear you say_

'_I just wanna be with you'_

_I guess you never felt that way_

_But since you've been gone_

_I can breathe for the first time_

_Im so movin on_

Yeah yeah

_Thanks to you_

_Now I get _

_I get what I want_

Since you've been gone

_You had your chance you blew it_

_Out of sight, out of mind_

_Shut your mouth I just can't take it_

Again and again and again and again

_Since you've been gone_

_I can breathe for the first time_

_Im so movin on_

Yeah yeah

_Thanks to you_ (thanks to you)

_Now I get_

_I get what I want_

_I can breathe for the first time_

_Im so movin on_

Yeah yeah

_Thanks to you_ (thanks to you)

_Now I get_ (I get)

_You should know_ (you should know)

_That I get _

_I get what I want_

_Since you've been gone_

Since you've been gone

_Since you've been gone"_

How can he put it? He was crushed, mad, and totally dumbstruck at the same time. So she hated him.

Big deal, right? He had a girlfriend, and he was planning on proposing to her soon, so why should he care?

He had no idea.

"Next, is Sk8r Boi!"

(_Sakura, _Temari, _Both_)

"_He was a boy._

_She was a girl._

_Can I make it anymore obvious?_

He was a punk.

And she did ballet.

What more can I say?

_He wanted her._

_She'd never tell._

_Secretely she wanted him as well._

_And all of her friends_

_Stuck up their nose._

_And they had a problem with his baggy clothes._

_He was a sk8er boi she said see ya later boi._

_He wasn't good enough for her._

She had a pretty face but her head was up in space.

_She needed to come back down to earth._

Five years from now she sits at home feeding the baby she's all alone.

She turns on TV and guess who she sees.

Sk8er boi rocking up MTV.

_She calls up her friends._

_They already know_

_And they've all got tickets to see his show._

She tags along, stands in the crowd . 

Looks up at the man that she turned down.

_He was a sk8er boi she said see ya later boi. _

_He wasn't good enough for her._

_Now he's a superstar slammin on his guitar to show pretty face what he's worth._

_Sorry girl but you missed out._

_Well tough luck that boi's mine now._

_We are more than just good friends. _

_This is how the story ends. _

_Too bad that you couldn't see, see the man that boi could be. _

_There is more than meets the eye, I see the soul that is inside._

_He's just a boi, and I'm just a girl. _

_Can I make it anymore obvious?_

_We are in love."_

_Sakura was dating Kiba? No way!_ Sasuke couldn't believe it. No, he couldn't just not believe it, but he didn't want to believe it.

"_Haven't you heard, how we rock eachother's world?_

_I met the sk8er boi I said see ya later boi._

_I'll be onstage and after the show,_

_I'll be at the studio singing the song he wrote about a girl he use to know._

_I met the sk8er boi I said see ya later boi._

_I'll be onstage and after the show,_

_I'll be at the studio singing the song he wrote about a girl he use to know."_

Sakura had somehow made her way over to Kiba, and was now kissing him.

The crowd cheered.

Behind them, Temari and Shikamaru were kissing as well.

"Awwww! I always knew they would end up together!" said Ino.

"Hn." Sasuke said staring up at Sakura.

xxxxxxxxxx(Little time skip to intermission)

"Come on Sasuke-kun, I want to see if we can find a way to go backstage!" said Ino happily.

"Are you sure we should…?"

"Of course! I bet Sakura would _love_ to meet her number one fan and her boyfriend!"

_I highly doubt it when her number one fan stole her first boyfriend. _Sasuke thought to himself.

Ino spoted some people walking out from backstage.

"Oh! Lets go ask them if they will let us in!"

Sasuke looked up to see Naruto, Hinata, Neji, Gaara, Kunkuro, and Shino. His old friends.

_Dang._ He thought to himself before being dragged over to them.

"Sasuke-teme?"

"Sasuke-kun? You know them? Ask if we can…."

"Shut up Ino-chan."

"But Sasuke-kun."

"Why are you back Sasuke? If you think your welcome after what you did to Sakura-chan, your sadly mistaken." says Gaara.

"What are they talking about Sasuke-kun? You _knew _Sakura?"

"Yeah, knew."

"Then get us backstage!"

"Is she as stupid as she looks or is she acting?" Kunkuro asked.

Neji looked at Naruto and said, "Sakura is _not _going to be happy about _him_ being here."

"Nether is Kiba-kun." adds Hinata.

"Sasuke. Leave." Says Naruto, obviously mad.

"Whats wrong dope?" asks Sasuke smirking.

"You teme. Your idiocy. Your stupidity to come back here after leaving Sakura-chan when she needed you most."

"What is he talking about!" screams Ino.

"And when did she need me most?" asks Sasuke ignoring Ino, thinking of that song, Losing Grip.

Everyones face went dark.

"When her parents died." Whispered Naruto.

"Not that you'd care." Said Neji.

"Hinata-chan! You forgot you're…" Sakura froze.

"This stinks." Stated Shino.

"Sasuke?" she whispered.

"Sakura I…"started Sasuke.

"No. I don't want to hear it. Leave. Now."

"Sakura…"

"Now!"

"You two, girly." Added Konkuro.

Both Sasuke and Ino turned and left.

Ino turned around and yelled, "You are so not my favorite band anymore!"

"And I could care less!" Sakura yelled back.

Sakura then turned back and ran into her dressing room, slamming shut the door.

xxxxxxxxx

Sasuke was driving home while Ino was rambling on about how she now hated the band, Dieing Angels and stuff like that.

Sasuke sighed. He didn't know how he felt. He missed Sakura, sure. But he was happy now, right? He has a girlfriend, after all, and he loves her, right? He's not so sure anymore.

But what's the point? Sakura hates him. She made that clear.

xxxxxxxxx

Sakura was crying her eyes out.

She felt a hand on her shoulder.

Turning around she saw it was Kiba.

"Kiba-kun!" she said hugging him.

"Shhh, Sakura-chan calm down. What happened?"

"-sniff- Sasuke –sniff- and his new –sniff- girlfriend –sniff- were here. –sniff-"

"Oh Sakura-chan. It's ok, I know you loved him, but he's moved on, and its time you did, right?"

"I'm sorry Kiba-kun."

"Its ok, I love you, Sakura-chan."

"I love you too, Kiba-kun." _I think. _Sakura added silently.

"Come on, we have to get back on stage."

"Kay." Sakura smiled.

_Aisu: done._

_Kasai: Good now go work on Mysterys and Cherry Blossoms and Lilacs._

_Aisu: But…_

_Kasai: Go._

_Aisu: No! locks Kasai in the closet Stay!_


End file.
